Clothing The Consort
by Mayhem Incarnate
Summary: Ephiny and Eponin are to be joined, if Ephiny can distract her long enough to get fitted for her joining day clothes. Non explicit but rated M just in case.


DISCLAIMER: The characters Ephiny and Eponin belong to Universal Studios and Renaissance Pictures. They don't belong to me. The story is mine and can't be reproduced, reprinted, archived, or published without my permission. I don't make any profit from this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My Personal Thanks: I would like to send a thank you to my beta reader, Ivy Elizabeth Mars. She made sure all my I's are dottted and T's are crossed. I'd also like to give a special thank you to Del Robertson for allowing me to use her characters Lexine, Megara, and Devillare. If you haven't read Del's stories, what are you doing here? Run! RUN NOW and read the great stories she's written! OK, read this one first...THEN go read Del's stories!

ARCHIVING: Only with the permission of the author.

**Clothing the Consort**

by Mayhem Incarnate

A warm breeze, that did nothing to cool the body, swept across the main village in Amazonia.

Greta, the village seamstress, swiped at a bead of sweat trailing down the side of her face trying to appear nonchalant as she waited outside the hut where the Council of Elders were meeting with the Regent.

Brown eyes flicked to the two members of the Royal Guard who were standing outside the door, catching the gaze of Lexine's deep blue eyes, yet again.

Greta released yet another exasperated sigh.

_How long are they going to stay in there, until the damned Harvest Festival?_

Finally the hide covering the door rustled and the guards snapped to attention.

One by one the council members filed out and Greta nodded a greeting to them all, her eyes searching for the young Regent.

When Ephiny finally made her appearance, still in discussion with Devillare, Greta shuffled from one foot to the other eager to make her presence known. The two stood talking for a few moments longer before Devillare turned and began to walk toward the armory.

"Regent, Ephiny! A word please?" Greta called.

The blond head turned toward her and hazel eyes regarded the seamstress, rosy lips quirking in a soft smile.

"Hello Greta, how are you today?" asked the Regent.

"I am well, my Regent, and you?"

"I'm fine thanks. What can I do for you?"

Ephiny started walking toward her hut to find something cooler to wear and the shorter seamstress had to quicken her steps to keep up with the long legged regent.

"Your Majesty.." A sharp look from Ephiny stopped her tongue.

"Sorry, uh, Ephiny.." This earned a slight nod and the Regent continued her trek.

"Could you _PLEASE _speak with your consort about her reluctance to have her fittings done? I have explained to her time and again that her ceremonial leathers must be completed by the next full moon. It is as if she does not care about the time that goes into making the Royal Consort's joining outfit."

Ephiny stopped and looked at the seamstress. The older woman looked positively haggard.

"You haven't started on Eponin's leathers yet?"

"Every time I get near her with my measuring strings, she ... well, she.." the seamstress faltered.

"She what?" Ephiny asked, placing a gentle hand on Greta's shoulder, encouraging the flustered woman to continue.

"She g-growls at me." came out in an exasperated huff.

"Not only me, my assistant as well." Greta practically whined.

Ephiny was unsuccessful at keeping the grin off her face or holding back a soft chuckle. _Yea, that's my Poni._

Greta looked up at the tall, beautiful, amazon Regent with a reprimanding expression.

"It is no laughing matter, my Regent. I will need at least a moon to make the Weapons Master's new leathers! I need to get the dyes correct for the coloring. I need to make sure the fit is correct! I need to..."

Ephiny put her hand on Greta shoulder again, halting the list of things the seamstress needed to do before she _really _got started.

"How long will it take you to take Eponin's measurements? Can you do it quickly?"

The seamstress straightened to her full height, the top of her head barely reaching Ephiny's chin and eyed the regent indignantly.

"I have been seamstress to _two_ Amazon queens and a princess. Not to mention most of this village's little ones. Of course I know how to take measurements quickly."

Ephiny made no attempt to hide her amused smirk. She nodded and unruly blond curls framed her face.

Ephiny motioned for one of her Royal Guards to approach. The woman jogged over and saluted smartly.

"Go to the practice field and tell the Weapons Master to meet me in our hut in a quarter candlemark. Sharp."

"It shall be done, Regent." The brunette woman saluted again and was off on her task.

Greta watched the young woman lope off and turned her eyes to the Regent.

"Make sure you are there in a quarter candlemark as well, Greta. Have all the things you need and make sure that you are able to do this quickly. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold her down."

Greta's eyes widened and Ephiny laughed at her expression.

"Sometimes, you just have to hold warriors down and take what you want." she said with a shrug and began walking again to her hut.

The seamstress watched the Regent walk away, her mouth hanging open. Shaking her head she hurried off to gather the items she would need.

A quarter candlemark later, Eponin walked into the hut she shared with Ephiny. She stood for a moment and regarded her beautiful lover seated in a chair.

_My wife-to-be._

Soft tendrils of arousal crept through her. She felt her loins involuntarily clench as Ephiny gazed at her.

Eponin was sweaty and dusty from training young warriors all morning but to Ephiny she was the sexiest beast in the Amazon nation. The Regent unconsciously licked her lips and heard a soft growl from across the room.

_Greta, you'd better get here quickly before things get...good._ Ephiny thought.

She unknowingly let out a soft groan of her own thinking of the knock she knew she'd be hearing moments from now, interrupting anything the two of them could become engaged in.

Eponin heard Ephiny's groan and her eyes narrowed. Her prey locked in her sights, the Weapons Master began to stalk toward the regent. Hazel eyes widened when she saw the predatory look on Eponin's face and she quickly stood up. She needed to stay mobile and out of her consort's reach if this plan was going to go off without a hitch.

Eponin's hands were clenching and unclenching and her slow deliberate steps accentuated the slightly damp, tanned flesh moving over clearly defined muscles. Eponin stopped her approach, nostrils flaring as she caught the scent of Ephiny's arousal on the gentle breeze that blew in through the open window to her right.

Honey colored eyes deepened to dark amber and the warrior began her approach again.

_GODS WHERE IS GRETA? _

Ephiny stepped around the back of a chair, placing it between Eponin and herself.

"Eponin.." Ephiny's hands went up in front of her. She gulped at the sound of her own throaty rasp. This was not going to work if Greta did not show up _now_.

"You summoned me?" came the Weapons Master's husky reply, still slowly walking toward her lover.

"I ..uh, yes. I did."

Ephiny's eyes were glued to Eponin's mouth as her tongue darted out to wet pink lips. The things Poni's tongue had done to her last night were absolutely unholy. Just like the sounds that were torn from the Regent's throat, ringing across the village and far into the forest night.

Eponin was toying with her now. Knowing full well who was in control of this situation and it was not Ephiny.

"Well, here I am." Eponin smiled at her. Grinned was a more accurate description. An evil, seductive grin.

Just then a knock was heard at the door of the hut.

Eponin turned her head toward the sound, giving the Regent just enough time to snap out of her daze and call whomever was at the door to enter.

Greta timidly raised the hide covering from the doorway and peeked in, smiling at the Regent's flushed face and the Weapons Master's trademark scowl. Eponin's head whipped back around to look at her lover with wide eyes, dark brows raised nearly to her hairline.

"You called me in for.." pointing at Greta "and not to.." She motioned between their bodies. Another growl slipped between clenched teeth as she turned to face Greta.

_Uh Oh. A frustrated Weapons Master is not a good thing._

Ephiny bit her bottom lip, picturing Amazon bodies flying head over heels at the afternoon training session. Victims of the frustrated Weapons Master. Megara would be cussing up a storm in the healer's hut from now until the next full moon.

Fortunately for those Amazons, diplomacy was as ingrained in Ephiny as mastering weapons was in Eponin. The Regent stepped up behind her consort-to-be and wrapped her arms around her waist. Greta watched in stunned silence as the Regent handled her warrior like a true leader of warrior women. Slender fingers capped with short nails skimmed over abdominal muscles sculpted by the Gods themselves. Eponin's neck arched back as Ephiny whispered the all sorts of naughty promises into a flushed ear.

Ephiny signaled for Greta to begin taking her measurements. The seamstress quickly fell to her task, getting measurements of the tree trunks that were Eponin's muscled thighs. Another measurement and she had the sizing for Eponin's new boots and knee guards.

Eponin turned in Ephiny's arms and backed the Regent up against a wall. As the warrior nuzzled her neck, both of her hands were planted against the wall and a measuring string was stretched across the width of her massive shoulders. Eponin turned her head and growled loudly at Greta, startling the older woman.

"No, no Poni. Stay with me, baby." whispered Ephiny.

Ephiny quickly grabbed Eponin's head and kissed her lover, sucking Eponin's searching tongue into her mouth. With her hand, she motioned for Greta to hurry.

Greta needed one last measurement of Eponin's trim waist. She tapped one of the Regent's hands buried in the dark mane of the Weapons Master. Hazel eyes drifted open and peeked at her over Eponin's shoulder.

Greta motioned at her own waist then pointed at Eponin. Ephiny frowned for a moment then leapt up into Eponin's arms, knowing the warrior would catch her easily. Her long legs circled Eponin's body and the Weapons Master compensated for this move by arching her back slightly, to keep them both from falling over backwards. This gave Greta the opening she needed and she swiftly wrapped her measuring string around Eponin's muscular waist.

With her measurements taken, the seamstress patted Ephiny on the arm. When a gold flecked hazel eye glanced her way, she gave the regent an 'ok' signal and began to make her way toward the front of the hut. A sharp gasp was heard as the hide covering fell back into place, marking the seamstress's exit, leaving the two lovers to each other. Greta smiled happily as she made her way to the tanner's hut, envisioning the masterpiece she would create for the Regent's consort.

"_OH GODDDDS!_" came a shrill cry from the hut. It was not Ephiny's voice.

Greta mentally made adjustments to the Eponin's leather's as she approached the tanner's door.

_It will definitely have to be something that can be taken off quickly, _she thought as she heard Ephiny's cry moments later.

The End


End file.
